


Get A Room

by TwoCatsTailoring



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: Its been too long,  but Krem is still unimpressed.





	Get A Room

**Author's Note:**

> Kiss Prompt: moving around while kissing, stumbling over things, pushing each other back against the wall/onto the bed.

Necessity, they say, is the mother of all invention. Along those same lines, desperation could be considered the deadbeat parent of careful planning. And absolutely nobody would ever accuse Echo Trevelyan and The Iron Bull of possessing anything even remotely related to foresight when they’d not seen each other in six weeks.

A completely unacceptable amount of time in both of their opinions but when one’s Friends tip you off four days before the Chargers are due for a long weekend in Kirkwall before setting out again, there’s not much anyone can do about it. 

Because sometimes, Navarran nobility needs to be reminded that they put their breeches on one leg at a time just like everyone else. And they need to be reminded by having those breeches filled with fire ants. Don’t let petty squabbling over grazing rights take out your shepherd’s sheep, children. Tsk, tsk.

But now here they were, struggling to not land heels over horns in the combined clutter of Echo and Sera arrived back mere hours before the whole of the Chargers descended on the estate. Crates, bags, packs, weapons and more had to be avoided as finally, _finally_ they were back together.

Bull’s sound of triumph when the last buckle of her grappling hook prosthetic gave way was muffled into her mouth. It hit the floor with a dull think and she kicked it aside before one if then could step on it.

“Hhu-!” The sound of the air leaving her lungs as her back connected solidly with the wall was cut off by his lips crashing rough into hers. Her fingers scratched along his jaw, making him purr.

“You need to shave,” she gasped once she had the breath. Echo gave him a shove in the direction of the stairs.

One hand closed over her hip and the other around the back of her neck, Bull went where he was instructed, shoving a crate and somebody’s pack out of the way. 

“And you,” he filled the spaces between words with nips along her cheeks and down her neck, “Need to be naked. Guess which is going to happen first?”

Bull’s heel connected with the bottom step unexpectedly and he sat down hard, pulling Echo along with him. It only made sense that her shirt should come off then, followed by her boots.

One of which landed at Krem’s feet as he rounded the door into the hall. Sighing deeply and rolling his eyes, he nudged it to the side as he scrounged through the mess to find the ledger he was looking for. 

“Mind the crates, you two,” he barked as the second boot thunked into one. “We’ve still got bees in here!”


End file.
